Um Nunca Dito Adeus
by Dani Polaris
Summary: Songfic de Hilda de Polaris, com a musica Kiss From a Rose, do Seal, que conta como ela se sente depois da perda do amado...


**Um Nunca Dito Adeus...**

"_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea _

_You, became the light on the dark side of me _

_Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill"_

Por dias e dias eu rezei, sob aquela estátua, sob seus sempre atentos e vigilantes olhos azuis. Mesmo nos dias mais frios, ou nos quais tinha mais obrigações, você estava lá. A principio não entendia o porquê, mas desde aquele pôr-do-sol de alguns anos atrás, entendi seus motivos e suas razões, e descobri que eram meus motivos e minhas razões, para gostar tanto da sua companhia.

"_But did you know that when it snows _

_My eyes become larger_

_And the light that you shine can't be seen? "_

Desde então, todo sétimo dia de cada mês voltamos aquele lugar. Isso já leva quatro anos... E nestes últimos vinte e quatro meses sigo sozinha, sem seus olhos sempre tão intensos, sempre tão brilhantes, sempre tão... vivos. Às vezes ainda vejo você ao meu lado, naquele lugar tão importante para nos dois... Mas são apenas ilusões e sonhos frustrados...

"_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray"_

Hoje, segundo aniversario da nossa forçada despedida, saio deste mesmo lugar, que para muitos não passaria de um banco, uma fonte e uma tentativa frustrada de jardim, todos congelados e mortos, com um sentimento e uma rosa branca em mãos. E vou à direção a sua casa, mesmo com aquelas lagrimas que você tanto odiava cruzando meu rosto involuntariamente.

"_There is so much a man can tell you _

_So much he can say _

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain _

_Baby, to me, you're like a growing _

_Addiction that I can't deny _

_Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? "_

Lembro-me daquelas palavras… Às vezes de conselho, às vezes de consolo, mas quase sempre de carinho. Lembro-me de quando me envolvia em seus braços grandes e fortes, de como me beijava, e de como dizia aos quatro cantos o quanto me amava. Lembro-me do quando você gostava de demonstrar o quanto eu te fazia feliz. E agora, eu me pergunto: será que eu te retribui e te dei tudo aquilo que você me deu e tudo que você me ofereceu?

"_But did you know that when it snows _

_My eyes become large _

_And the light that you shine can't be seen? "_

Paro no meio do caminho, não sei se consigo continuar. A dor por não ter essas respostas agrava ainda mais a dor da sua ausência, E as lagrimas se tornam uma parte de mim, e me cobrem como uma triste máscara. Uma máscara a qual preferia jamais usar.

"_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray"_

Olho ao meu redor e tudo me lembra você. Sinto-me uma louca, que procura uma saída enquanto rodopia em torno de si mesma, enquanto meu longo vestido preto começa a ficar molhado devido aquela neve que, mesmo no verão, cobria metade dos meus pés. E de repente me senti tão vazia...

"_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray _

_And if I should fall, will it all go away? "_

Caio de joelhos no chão, ainda inconformada. Pergunto-me, mesmo depois de anos, o porquê. Arrependo-me ainda mais de tudo que fiz e causei, mesmo tendo a certeza de que se você estivesse aqui, diria que não era culpa minha, que tudo tinha acontecido por causa daquele maldito anel...

"_There is so much a man can tell you _

_So much he can say _

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain _

_Baby, To me, you're like a growing _

_Addiction that I can't deny _

_Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? _

_But did you know that when it snows _

_My eyes become larger _

_And the light that you shine can't be seen? "_

Quando entrego os pontos, e permaneço ali mesmo, imóvel naquele frio que parecia não me atingir, me vem a simples lembrança do seu rosto preocupado comigo quando me via aos prantos. Lembro-me de você secando minhas lágrimas e tentando me animar. E lembro-me de você dizendo o quanto meu sorriso era bonito e que ficava bem melhor em mim do que aquele rosto molhado, e que este mesmo sorriso, puro e sincero poderia mudar o mundo e encantar um homem. Encontro forcas para levantar, depois disso, e sigo ao meu destino.

"_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray" _

Chego então até a sua atual morada. A morada eterna, da qual jamais verei você sair. Ajoelho-me em frente ao seu nome, deposito a rosa e agradeço por você ainda estar comigo, todos os dias – mesmo em pensamento e no meu coração.

"_Now...that your rose is in bloom..._

_a light hits the gloom_

_on the gray..."_

Dois anos depois da Guerra que tirou você de mim, sigo te amando.

E assim o farei por toda eternidade, meu amado Siegfried...


End file.
